1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nose pad assembly of eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a nose pad assembly of eyeglasses that can be conveniently installed, easily replaced, and also firmly secured in place without using assembly tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional nose pads for eyeglasses are composed of three essential elements: a nose rack, a fastener with an insertion head, and a nose pad with an open hole, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,825 and 6,793,337. The fastener is installed onto the nose rack by passing the insertion head of the fastener through the open hole of the nose rack. In other words, the simply structured insertion head alone holds the critical role of being a securing connector for the whole pair of eyeglasses, which can be very easily damaged by unexpected physical forces.
FIG. 8 shows a pair of conventional eyeglasses with a soft nose pad structure 2′, including an eyeglasses frame 1′, and vertical protruding pillars 11′ around the position corresponding to the nose. Different insertion holes 21′ corresponding to the vertical pillars 11′ are informed in the soft nose pad structure 2′. The soft nose pad structure 2′ is attached to the eyeglasses frame 1′ by inserting vertical pillars 11′ into corresponding insertion holes 21′.
Disadvantages associated with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 are two-folded. First of all, the angle (or opening) between the two wings of the soft nose pad structure 2′ is not adjustable, and hence the eyeglasses are unable to fit different sizes and shapes of noses. Secondly, The nose pad structure 2′ engages with the glasses frame 1′ by insertion of vertical pillars 11′ into insertion holes 21′, which does not guarantee a secure attachment.